Lemmy's Love Affair
by CasmFire
Summary: The beginning is from CasmFire's point of view, the rest is from Iggy's. So, basically, Iggy realizes something weird about Lemmy and everyone thinks he has a crush on CasmFire. LemmyxOC FTW
1. Chapter 1

Crushing was like a virus. Well, in some cases. On a very particular Valentine's Day when you're the only girl at a table of guys who outvoted you to call the table "Rocket Motorcycles From Mars" when you thought "Demonic Cupcakes" or "Combat Cakes" was a good idea. I'm talking about being me, CasmFire at a table with Lemmy, Iggy, Roy and Larry. A crush stuck to me when I got into a conversation with Lemmy while others passed out valentines. He started it randomly as I drew out a kitten. "Hey," he seemed shy. "Wanna know why I like the Muffin Man?"

I was pretty intent on my kitten and muttered, "Sure," waiting for a cruddy punch line.

"He gives out muffins on some street I've never heard of, what isn't there to like?"

I'm not sure why, but that got me to laugh. Then he randomly asked, leaning closer, "What'cha drawing?"

"A kitten." "Ooh, wow," he got closer, "You're good!"

"Thanks…"

Then his brothers came back and he told them all to look at my drawing. Then, my heart felt flip-floppy, warm and chewy. It was like, I liked him. And that was awkward. Well, I was part cat and human and he was a Koopa. It wasn't right.

But yet…I still liked him…


	2. Chapter 2

There was something different about him. . .he spent most of his time drawing things he wouldn't let me see, and instead of balancing on his ball or reading something stupid upside down, he would worry about how "she" would think of him. It didn't take me too long: Lemmy was in love. Being a good brother, I wanted to help him earn the girl of his dreams, but, whenever I asked him, he would act like I hadn't said anything. Was he in love with someone like Peach? Or maybe he liked another girl. . .Daisy? No, he blew up her car. He was beginning to effect me now. I was so focused on him that my grades began to drop, and I forgot all of my assignments or never did them. If I didn't help him out, it would be a loss for us both.

So, when Lemmy had fallen asleep, I sneaked out our room and into Ludwig's. was nearing college and would definitely have experienced enough stuff like this. I shook him softly, whispering his name. He slowly lifted himself up and asked irritably, "What?"

"Lemmy's been acting different."

"Yeah, so?"

"I think he likes someone. . .but I don't know who!"

"He won't tell you?"

"No."

Ludwig rubbed a throbbing part of his head and flicked on his lamp. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Do you know if he's been acting nicer to any girls or-"

"The only girl I ever see him have contact with is CasmFire."

"Yeah, but. . .what about. . .no, wait." I couldn't believe it! It made so much sense! CasmFire WAS the only girl Lemmy ever made contact with, and she wasn't too bad either. They were both excitable and a little wild. . .it had to be her! No one else fit more perfectly then CasmFire!

"You know what this means, right?" I prompted.

"No, what?" Ludwig yawned.

"We have to help Lemmy win CasmFire! That's the only way everything can return to normal! First-"

"Why can't things be normal now?" I looked over at Ludwig. "I'm sure Lemmy can earn his on girls, Iggy. Now go to bed and quit worrying about him. . . He'll ask for help if he needs it. And you don't "win" girls unless you win one of those collectable Barbie girls Wendy loves."

I let Ludwig get into bed and headed out. I couldn't let things return to normal, not without reassuring Lemmy's love would work out.

The next morning, I decided that Lemmy should have less stress, so I made his breakfast and packed his stuff before he woke up. That would give him more time to focus on CasmFire. He only mumbled "Thanks," when he left to go brush his Mohawk. It was half-hearted, but it was warm all the same. He tugged a paper from under his pillow and folded it hamburger style, glancing at me to say, "This is classified." It was obviously a present to CasmFire, and it was meant for just the two of them! I opened the door for him on the way out.

Lemmy sped-walked down the aisle, dropping the paper on CasmFire's lap. She was sitting next to her friend, Cynthia, and they squealed as CasmFire rapidly opened the paper. "Thank you!" she cried down the aisle to Lemmy. It was too much. . .what was on that paper? I slid into the sit across from them and asked, "What's that?"

"A present," CasmFire dragged as nonchalantly as she could.

I smirked. "What's ON the present?"

"A drawing."

"Of what?"

"NOTHING!" Lemmy peered over his chair. "Buzz off, Iggy!"

I stared. That was the first thing he'd said loudly in a while, and it wasn't fun. I grimaced and slid to the window side. Why did he want this to be secret? I could help him!

All day I was ignored by him. We sat next to each other, and during our stupid Work Together part of the day, he ignored me completely. He, Larry, Roy and CasmFire all had an enjoyable time. But, luckily I could confirm that Lemmy was crushing on her, and I STILL had to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed. Things had been seriously changing. It was hard to except it. . . I hadn't even found a girlfriend and here was Lemmy, immature, inexperienced. . .maybe I was jealous. But, one day, Lemmy started going to the movies with his "friends" every Saturday. One Saturday I decided to go check it out.

Once Lemmy had exited the Castle, I saw his FRIEND from the window. Or should I say, GIRLfriend. CasmFire was there in a sparkling dress. They followed a path to Yoshi Lake. I slid out of the window and stealthily tailed them. I heard them mutter softly to each other under the moonlight. It was actually quite interesting. . .watching them saunter down the road to Yoshi Lake.

I was about to continue my stalki- I mean my checking out and stepped on a twig. Lemmy turned and CasmFire gave out a "Whoa!". "What is it, hon?" she asked him. I smiled. Hon. Cute. "Nothing. . ." Lemmy trailed off. "Or no one." I figured I should head back and slipped away. Out of earshot, I couldn't help but to laugh. I knew it! Lemmy was in love with CasmFire and it had been confirmed! Maybe Ludwig was right. . .maybe I DIDN'T have to help him.

In the morning, I got up and squealed. "What?" Lemmy turned around from his business on the computer.

"You like CasmFire! Don't you. . .hon?"

He pouted and growled, "You stalked us?"

"Ah ha! It's true! I saw her in a sparkling dress and everything!"

He grimaced. "Great. You figured it out. Oh no. . ."

I crossed my arms. "So, what is your next level? Marriage? Hideous Koopa-cat babies?"

"Ew, no!" Lemmy returned to the computer. "Just, buzz off, 'kay? She's pretty. There, you satisfied?"

"It's not very poetic."

He slammed his head on the keyboard, putting G's on the email he was sending. I giggled tauntingly. I should be happy for my romantic brother. And I was.

More Iggy stuff is coming. At least two in mind. LemmyxOC too. Thank you for reading!


End file.
